


fly high to me

by imlimitedkery



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Tharn as an flight attendant, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlimitedkery/pseuds/imlimitedkery
Summary: Tharn as an air attendant. Type flying to his hometown Pa’ngan.They meet and sparks fly.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	fly high to me

“I’ll see you in a few hours dad,” Type says, “I’m boarding now so I got to hang up.”

“Ok, little man, see you soon,” his dad’s voice says over the line.

“Bye,” Type hangs up, putting his phone in his trousers’ back pocket. He walks down the bridge towards the plane’s entrance, backpack hanging from one shoulder and boarding pass in hand. He’s looking down at it, checking his seat when he gets into the plane and a kind male voice greets him. When he raises his eyes, a greeting at the tip of his tongue, he sees the most handsome man he has ever crossed path with.

Maybe an inch or so shorter than him but broad shouldered, big arms that invite people in for a hug and the softest shiniest smile. Type gets lost for a second in those warm eyes, and he feels a blush raise to his cheeks when he realises that he hasn’t said anything and is just standing there for far too many seconds to be normal. Mumbling a greeting and turning his eyes to the aisle, Type moves past the handsome flight attendant and towards his seat. He’s so not thinking about how that red uniform looks incredibly good on the man. _Good job, way to make yourself look stupid._

Once seated, almost at the back of the plane, and with his blush under control, Type risks a glance toward the front, hoping to see the man again. And there he is. Helping an older lady with her hand luggage. Smile brighter than the sun. God, if he doesn’t stop looking, he might just pop a boner, and wouldn’t that be embarrassing? More than he is already being.

.

Tharn is expecting this to be just another flight. Maybe, if he’s lucky, he’ll have a funny story or two to tell his family when he’s back. That is, until he sees him.

The first time is when he’s walking to the plane, he looks towards the passengers waiting to board and there he is. The prettiest guy he’s ever seen. Tall, slender and gorgeous. Tharn wants those fingers running through his hair. Maybe clawing at his back as well. He’s not picky. 

He’s a professional though so it’s not hard concentrating on his job even if he is still thinking about those fingers. Tharn is ready when passengers start boarding, his best service smile on, just on the right side of flirty towards the old ladies to gain brownie points. It never hurts to have them on his side. Yet, he is waiting for him, and when he sees him, barely paying attention to where he is going as he talks on the phone, small smile on his lips, Tharn can’t help it.

He stares.

Damn, he is cuter up close. Soft hair. Even softer looking skin. What he would give to kiss those red and plum lips. Then, cute boy is stepping into the plane, looks up to him and for a second, he can feel it, the tension. Tharn wants to see if the blush tainting his cheeks feels as warm as it looks. He gives his brightest smile and greets him, the boy mumbling back before looking down quickly and walking away. Tharn’s lips twitches, _interesting._

.

It takes about an hour between take off and the plane getting settled in the air before Type realizes that there are eyes on him.

He doesn’t want to guess but would it be cocky to assume that handsome flight attendant is looking at him? Which he is. Type sees him the moment he raises his eyes from his phone, where he has been playing games since he sat down, towards the aisle. He’s there, chatting with an old lady and subtly looking away from her and ahead towards Type.

Their eyes meet and Type lowers his head, feeling the blush rise to his cheeks. He is being stupid, he knows, it’s ridiculous that he’s reacting like this just because this man is looking at him. Albeit, it’s an extremely handsome man. Type really wants to know if his arms are as muscular as they look under the uniform shirt.

He hears it before he sees it, trying his best to act nonchalant, when the food cart passes next to him.

“Hi, can I get you anything?” a voice says right next to him.

 _You_ , Type thinks. Taking a deep breath, Type raises his head and replies instead, “No, I’m good thanks.”

The smile directed at him is bright and flirty. “Are you sure?” the guy says.

Type hums, looking back down before he says or does something stupid in front of far too many people.

“Too bad,” he hears him mumble.

.

For the next hour, he can feel the man’s eyes on him several times and he even meets them a few of those. His cheeks stay warm the whole time, and a shiver runs down Type’s body whenever he catches the intense stare on him. If he doesn’t get off the plane soon, he might combust. Type doesn’t think he has ever been this affected by someone’s eyes on him, but there is just something about that man that make him want to lay down and bare his body and soul to him.

Type frowns at himself, _I so need to get laid soon. This is ridiculous._

There’s no long left until descend starts so Type stands up to go to the bathroom, trying not to think about how he feels he’s being watched. There’s someone inside, so he rests on one side waiting for the stall to be empty. As soon as the other passenger gets out, Type goes in and goes about his thing.

When he opens the door to get out, he is not expecting the handsome flight attendant to be waiting right outside. Type can sense the blush coming back and tries to appear calmer than he feels. _Shit, shit what do I do? What is he doing standing here?_

“Hi,” the man brightly smiles at him. _The sun can’t compare to you_ , Type thinks.

“Hey,” Type mumbles shifting on his feet. He chances a peek to the side, to see if anyone is watching them but there’s no one. A couple of flight attendants are speaking to passengers, but no one is paying the two young men standing at the back of the plane any attention.

“I’m Tharn,” the man rests himself nonchalantly against the wall behind him.

 _Play it cool Type!_ “Good for you,” Type nods at him. _What the fuck Type?_

Thankfully, Tharn just laughs at that, slightly shaking his head.

“Cute,” Tharn smirks, reaching out to touch the collar of Type’s shirt, “what’s your name?”

“Type,” he mutters.

“What are your plans in Phangan Type?” Tharn asks and Type’s name has never sounded better coming out of someone’s lips.

Type thinks he must look like a fucking fire engine with how hot his face feels, and Tharn definitely notices it, with the way his smirk his growing.

“Not much,” Type’s still trying to be causal, “visiting family.”

“Are you from there?” Tharn’s eyes are twinkling under the plane’s lights.

Type hums. He’s usually better at flirting, but he’s never encountered someone like Tharn.

“That’s nice,” Tharn murmurs, his fingers gracing Type’s neck and making his pulse jump.

Trying to relax, Type urges his heart to slow down even as his skin tingles where Tharn touched it. He meets his hot gaze, fire building up inside himself, and lets his lips curl in a small smile. Tharn likes it, he thinks, because his smirk turns softer.

“I have a couple of days on land before my next flight. Can I get your number maybe?” Tharn’s velvety voice says while his fingers continue playing with Type’s shirt’s collar.

“Hmm,” Type coyly smiles, “maybe.”

Type wants to give him his number, he doesn’t know why’s playing it like that, and he is about too when suddenly, the pilot announces the start of descend and asks passengers to go back to their seats. Type jumps slightly, having forgotten completely where he is and with whom. Tharn’s a flight attendant. Surely there are rules about flirting with passengers, Type thinks. So, as much as he really doesn’t want to, Type takes a step to the side and Tharn’s hand falls from it’s place on his neck.

“Sorry, seems I need to go,” Type mumbles walking away.

Tharn’s watching him, he can tell, but he doesn’t stop him, and Type kind of wanted him to. He wanted Tharn to grab his arm, pull him back to him, maybe even put his arms around him, and demand Type’s number. Tharn doesn’t do that, however.

Type sees him walk down the aisle back to his colleagues after he sits. He’s busy for the next forty minutes and Type doesn’t follow his movements, doesn’t shift on his seat whenever he sees Tharn smile or laugh, and definitely doesn’t wish it was him when Tharn touches someone.

.

Tharn wants to go back to Type.

If he thought the guy was cute at first, he’s even cuter now. He can still feel the silky skin under his fingertips. Tharn smiles at the memory of how good Type looked with his cheeks flushed red and shivering under his gaze. He can imagine that same reaction but on a bed. Tharn wants to see it. Ideally with less clothes. _Does the blush reach his chest?_

Sadly, Tharn is working, which means that any thoughts of getting that sinful boy under and all around him have to be postponed. He’ll find him after they land, hopefully he’ll still be at the airport by the time Tharn is free to go.

.

He wasn’t.

Tharn saw Type exit the plane and he had to stand there, holding the urge to reach out and grabbing his arm. He winked at him, at least, and got Type flustered again, which made Tharn chuckle.

By the time Tharn was walking through the airport towards the exit, looking left and right, Type was gone though. Tharn cursed himself the entire time. He really wanted to know Type. The cute and gorgeous doe eyed boy was just his type.

There’s nothing he can do now, Tharn thinks as he nurses his beer. It’s the next day and he’s in a badly lit bar near his hotel trying to get over the boy that could have been his. Tharn went sight-seeing, taking on the warm and salty air, and hoping to maybe bump into Type without any luck. He’s leaving tomorrow, and he just wants to drink enough to not feel stupid anymore.

“Tharn?” a sweet voice reaches him over the noisy crowd.

Tharn turns round and meets the warm doe eyes he’s been dreaming about. He smiles brightly, “Type?”

“It’s really you,” Type mumbles, and Tharn wishes it wasn’t so dark inside because he thinks Type’s cheeks are blushing, but he can’t see them and that is unfair. Tharn takes in on Type’s open white shirt and the green and orange paint across his chest and cheekbones, shining neon under the black light. _Damn, he’s hot._

“Yes, it’s me,” Tharn shuffles on his seat, making space for Type to sit next to him.

“I’m not bothering, am I?” Type sits, watching him from under his bangs.

“Not at all,” Tharn smirks, _damn, he’s so cute._ “Now that you’re here though…”

“Uh?”

“You owe me your number,” Tharn finished cheekily.

Type’s gasped, and lowered his head, hiding behind his hair, “you still want it?”

“Of course. I thought I’d never see you again, but it must be destiny…,” Tharn mumbles, tilting Type’s chin up with his fingers, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Tharn…,” Type whispers, his gaze going down to Tharn’s lips.

Tharn smirks. Their faces are so close he can feel Type’s breath on him, and Tharn is not one turn away such a sweet invitation.

Closing the distance, Tharn presses his lips softly on Type’s. It’s just a peck, his own invitation, that he hopes Type will accept. Type stays unmoved for a few seconds, and then he is kissing back. It’s gently at first, lips slowly moving together, until Type’s hand finds Tharn’s shoulder, and he loses all control. Moving the hand on Type’s chin to the back of his neck, Tharn brings Type flush against him, chest to chest. His other arm finds its way around Type’s waist.

Two arms wrap around his neck and Tharn nips Type’s bottom lip, eliciting a tiny moan out of the boy. Tharn smiles into the kiss and nudges Type’s mouth open with his tongue. He can taste beer and something spicy and it’s not the best but it’s all Tharn needed. Tharn lets his tongue battle Type’s and the noise of their mouths drowns the sound of the bar.

He doesn’t know how long they kiss for but when Tharn pulls away, Type’s lips are shiny and swollen. _So pretty._

“Type,” Tharn whispers against Type’s lips, who just hums, “come to my room.”

Type’s eyes fly open and his pupils are so dilated, they are black.

“Please,” Tharn runs a thumb on his bottom lip. Type nods and that’s all Tharn needed. He stands up and takes Type’s hand, pulling him towards the bar’s doors.

Tharn looks back behind him as he drags Type outside and meets Type’s burning gaze. He smirks. _I’m going to wreck you_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure what this was. I just had this idea when I saw some pics of Mew in WTD.
> 
> It's probably kind of bad because I gave up on the idea half way and just wanted to get it over with.
> 
> tumblr is imlimitedkery


End file.
